


【ABO】我是犯贱才喜欢你16

by NINE_odes



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 血族
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINE_odes/pseuds/NINE_odes





	【ABO】我是犯贱才喜欢你16

华梦晨笑了，伸手抬起凌辰的头在人嘴角蹭了一下，借着顺势将这个试图扒他衣服的omega按倒在床上。  
手腕被按着，凌辰有些不舒服的拧着身子，他喜欢华梦晨的味道，下意识想要迎合却被身上的男人死死地卡着双腿。  
柔软的omega稍微有些神志不清，意外发情让他整个人都热起来，但是……  
在他身上，居高临下的男人却一点要帮他的意思都没有。  
他在男人身下剧烈的喘息，双腿下意识的勾上了华梦晨的腰身，在那里轻轻磨蹭着。  
“唔～梦梦，帮我，帮我一下……”  
好热，好难受。  
火热的唇落在胸口，凌辰喘了口气，挺起胸膛想要得到更多，只是简单的接触，他受不了的。  
“梦梦。舔一舔啊……”  
华梦晨只觉得自己额头在冒汗，每次和凌辰做都是这个omega处于发情期的时候，这张软软的小嘴里甜甜的叫着自己的名字，下面的小口温顺的含着他吮吸蠕动，他享受了太多别人得不到的，可是现在！  
“你怎么能这么骚？”  
“战场上发情，又忍了这么久，是不是很想要？”  
凌辰微眯的眼睛已经成了美丽的桃花状，眼底的水光流转间，魅人的意味扑面而来，只是一个眼神，华梦晨便再也忍耐不住。  
身体被撑开，凌辰张口喘息，赤裸的身体磨蹭着华梦晨的，俊美妖异的男人睁着那双漆黑如墨的眼睛，死死地盯着他，这让凌辰忘记了一切，彻底被本能掌控。  
“唔……忍不了了，梦梦，进来啊……”  
手腕被华梦晨按着，他想伸手自己触碰都做不到，只能睁着水润的眼眸，委屈巴巴的求他。  
“求你……”  
华梦晨手背上青筋暴起，这小妖精，在床上的时候简直，肆无忌惮！  
身子一沉，凌辰仰头，一口咬在华梦晨试图伸到他口中的手指上，他忍耐的太久，被进入的一瞬间整个人都紧绷着，扭腰想让华梦晨更加深入。  
“快点，唔！别停……”  
华梦晨咬牙，这男人，是想撩死他吗？  
哪一个说所有的alpha对上发情期的omega都是毫不畏惧挺身就上？  
对他这样强悍的alpha来说，满足一个发情期的omega简直再简单不过？  
但是！他总觉得再动一下他就要被凌辰嘲笑死了。  
刚进入就射出来，这尼玛已经不是丢人能解释的了行吗？  
怨念，尴尬，华梦晨说不出来，胯下的感觉太过明显，他已经完全压抑不了自己。  
一双手爬上了他的胸膛，下一秒，他已经被人直接按倒在床上。  
月光洒在他身上，居高临下的凌辰眯起了眼睛，晃着腰低下身子说道：“你的身体，可真完美。”  
华梦晨有一瞬间的恍惚，完美吗？  
那他眼前这幅画面如何解释？  
美艳的omega像是一座玉石雕刻，莹白的皮肤在月色下微微泛着光，映在他眼中只让人心热。  
起伏，晃动，摇摆，得不到解脱的凌辰毫不犹豫的选择了自己来。  
他仰头，轻轻咬唇，半眯着的眼底透出些许因为快意无法压制的血色，妖艳，魔魅。  
海绵体迅速胀大，华梦晨伸手按住凌辰的腰，狠狠地撞击着让他蚀骨销魂的小穴，看着他心爱的omega在他身上忍耐着因为快感无法抑制的表情。  
这样的凌辰，妖艳透了。  



End file.
